Another Hero
by Driftingthought
Summary: After receiving a blow to the head, Goku reverts to his brutal Saiyan ways. Who has the strength and wit to save planet Earth from certain destruction and enslavement?
1. The Fall

Set after the events of the Buu Saga but before the last episode. Rated T for violence, fighting, mentions of death, and mentions of violence.

* * *

Another Hero

Saiyans always loved challenges. Saiyans never said die. Saiyans weren't afraid of heights. They weren't!

"Come on, Dad! You're gonna fall!" Goten yelled up.

"You know, you're dad's a real idiot," Trunks muttered. "Why doesn't he just fly up?"

"A Saiyan . . . always goes beyond his limits!" Goku grunted. And that was why, after a five-hour training session, Goku was found pulling himself fifty feet straight up a tree. Once he obtained the apple that was at the top of the boughs, his training would be over for the day. And he could eat a tasty apple while thinking about what sort of impossible training exercises he would do tomorrow.

Did it matter that the tree itself had slick bark that was impossible to grab onto? No! Was it of any consequence that one of the limbs on the tree had just broken under the weight of a mouse? Absolutely not! What about the fact that he'd allowed himself no floating, flying, or levitating whatsoever? Nope! And that he'd just looked down? Not really . . .

"This is stupid," Trunks said. "I'm leaving."

But Trunks stayed, Goten continued to shout up to Goku that he was going to fall, and Goku kept a tight grip on the tree as he slowly ascended.

"This is kinda fun! You guys should try it!" Goku shouted down to the two as he attempted pulling himself up using one hand only. It was getting easier. Maybe he should try going up the tree _upside down_! That would be more of a challenge. Just at the moment that Goku thought about putting such an idea into action, the bark he was holding onto snapped in his hand. He yelped and scrabbled on the air for a few moments before grabbing back onto the tree.

"Hey, you cheated!" Trunks yelled. "You're not supposed to fly!"

Goku blinked, not even realizing that he'd levitated for half a second. Right. No more flying. Period. Shaking his head to clear his thought, Goku looked up and again located the apple above him, and he focused completely on its retrieval. He was getting closer now. Closer. A brief glance downward. Yikes, don't do that again.

The apple was practically in reach now. Goku reached out but found that he couldn't grab hold of it from his current vantage point. He was just a few inches short.

"Come here, you little snack," Goku said, straining and attempting to magically lengthen his arm. He tried this for several seconds before rethinking his strategy. Right. Here was an idea. If he pushed off the tree, he could grab the apple, do a few summer-salts in the air, and land on his feet with the apple in hand and no flying used. It was simple. And man, was he hungry.

"He wouldn't jump," Trunks said. "Not when he can't fly. He's not that stupid. Is he?"

"I'll ask," Goten said.

Curling up his body like a cat ready to pounce, Goku pushed off the tree and headed straight for the apple.

"Dad!" Goten yelled up.

Concentration lost, Goku swiped at the apple but missed. He was now tumbling downward with a yell. Fly! No, don't fly! Flying wasn't allowed! What then? The ground was nearing. Think! Land on his feet. Yes, that's all he had to do. If he just had enough time to turn, then he could swing into an upright position and . . . and—

Why hadn't he noticed those rocks before?


	2. Kakarrot

Train. Get stronger. Train. Never rest. Rest was for the weak. He was not weak. No. He was a prince. He was . . .

"Vegeta!" Bulma shouted. "Are you going to stay in that gravity room for another year or do I have to use a Dragon Ball wish to get you out?!"

Curse that woman! Didn't she know that telling him to leave his training was tantamount to ordering the sun not to rise? Vegeta's irritation spiked at that moment, causing something in the room to shatter. Probably of little consequence, anyway. Getting stronger was all that mattered. Strong enough to beat Kakarrot. Breathing in, Vegeta was about to resume his concentrative efforts when his Saiyan hearing picked up some conversation outside the gravity room.

". . . two doing back so early?" Bulma asked.

"What's wrong with Goku?" Chi-Chi asked.

" . . . dad fell . . . hurt . . . "

Vegeta held back a snort of laughter despite the obvious worry he heard in Goten's voice. Ah, that fool Kakarrot. The idiot probably tripped on his way to an all-you-can-eat buffet. Oh yes, Kakarrot could take some of the strongest attacks from some of the strongest enemies in existence and come out of it with nothing more than an infuriating grin on his face. But a smashed nose or bump on the head, well, _that_ was too much. And needles . . . what a warrior. What a Saiyan.

What a joke.

" . . . now he's unconscious," Trunks said.

The Saiyan inside Vegeta awoke and looked up in interest and intrigue. Now this was something of consequence. An injury was of little importance, but to be knocked out? Not even Kakarrot was foolish enough to knock himself unconscious. Vegeta was already imagining the situation, and his Saiyan blood rushed at the thought. A warrior of immense strength was somewhere. This villain had already taken down Kakarrot and his feeble attempts. Now it was up to Vegeta, the only one strong enough, to defeat him. He was ready. Oh, yes, Vegeta was ready, had been ready, for such a momentous occasion. Now the world would truly know who the strongest Saiyan was.

Vegeta exited the gravity room, glowing with both pride and anticipation. Where was this warrior? Why couldn't he sense his strength? Vegeta focused completely on locating this new villain, oblivious to the presence of several more people who'd already arrived at the Capsule Corp. The flood of several voices broke Vegeta's concentration, however, and his irritation once again manifested itself in a cracked picture on the wall. Bulma glared at him, but he ignored her.

"Well, I can tell that Vegeta's still the same sunny personality," Krillin said with a casual glance toward the broken picture. "How long have you been in the gravity room, anyway? Seems like about three years if you—"

"Be quiet!" Vegeta snapped. "Now, where is he?"

"Where's who?" Krillin asked.

Vegeta's eyes flicked side to side, trying to locate something that should've been so obvious to find. Why was he only sensing low, weak power levels? "Where is the warrior who knocked Kakarrot unconscious?"

Krillin laughed, and Vegeta instinctively clenched his fists. How dare Krillin laugh at him!

"If you're talking about that rock, it's outside. Go for it; I think it's up for a battle."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta asked.

"Man, Goku didn't get knocked out by a villain. He fell out of a tree."

Vegeta's eyes widened, then he spat bitterly and folded his arms. Of course Kakarrot was that stupid. Why did it surprise him at all?

"He was supposed to be home for supper an hour ago," Chi-Chi growled from a nearby corner, and Vegeta was distinctly aware that her own power level was rising. "But _no,_ it's always about training . . . "

Vegeta blocked out Chi-Chi's rant and noticed that Piccolo, in another corner of the room, was looking at Kakarrot's unconscious body with what seemed to be concern. "What's wrong?" Vegeta asked Piccolo. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Piccolo glanced at Vegeta for several seconds, then looked away and said nothing.

"Goku takes training more seriously than anyone I've ever met. Well, except for that ray of sunshine over there," Krillin said, jerking his head toward Vegeta. "It's no wonder he knocked himself out."

"My brother says that Piccolo trains a lot, too," Goten said. "He says that Piccolo's tough training was a big reason that he was able to take down Cell."

"I can imagine that," Krillin said. "In fact, Cell was almost as scary as Piccolo used to be. I can't imagine how Gohan did it."

Vegeta looked again at Kakarrot before spitting in disdain and turning to go back into the gravity room. There was no reason for him to stay here.

"Hey! Dad's waking up!" Goten said.

Vegeta paused. Not because he cared to see Kakarrot's conscious state, but because he was aware of a small shiver of apprehension coming from somewhere in the room. He turned, and his eyes fell again on Piccolo. What was making the green one so worried?

Goku opened his eyes; right away Krillin was pounding him on the back.

"You're awake, Dad!" Goten said, running over to him and hugging him.

"No pile of rocks is going to get the better of you!" Krillin laughed.

Vegeta watched Kakarrot carefully, distinctly aware that Piccolo's apprehension was rising.

"W-where am I?" Goku asked, rubbing his head.

"Where do you think?" Krillin asked. "Capsule Corp! You fell off a tree and—"

Without any warning, Goku roughly pushed Krillin away and stood up, then noticed that Goten was still clinging to him and pushed him off as well.

"What was that for?" Krillin asked, rubbing the spot where Goku had hit him.

"Where am I?" Goku repeated.

"Goku, what's wrong?" Chi-Chi asked, a look of concern on her face.

"I just said, Capsule Corp," Krillin said angrily. "Now, what was that punch—"

"I said, _where am I_?" Goku asked. "What planet?"

Everyone was stunned into silence by this statement. Vegeta, gravity room forgotten, looked on with intrigue. Had Kakarrot for some reason forgotten where he was? If so, why? And what did that mean for all those present?

"You're on Earth, Goku," Piccolo said.

"Goku?" Goku asked. "Who's Goku?"

"That's _you_ , Goku. Man, you must've taken a pretty hard fall," Krillin said, daring to approach Goku a second time. "Maybe we should get you a Senzu Bean and—"

Again Goku pushed Krillin away, this time with such force that he crashed into a wall. "My name isn't Goku. It's Kakarrot."


	3. Saiyan Race

Vegeta's eyes widened in interest. Never before had Kakarrot referred to himself by his Saiyan name.

Goku took another glance around then seemed to realize something. His eyes widened. "Earth? I'm on Earth?" he muttered. "If that's so, then . . . why are there humans still here?"

"Goku, what's your problem?!" Krillin yelled, getting up and glaring at Goku. "We're just making sure you're all right and you go and—"

But Vegeta noticed that Kakarrot wasn't giving Krillin any attention. Kakarrot was now looking straight at Vegeta, and Vegeta was surprised to see that Kakarrot's eyes seemed harsher than usual. More similar to his own. Identical, in fact, to the numerous expressions that he'd seen on Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans. His father's people. King Vegeta. His—

"Your power level is substantial," Kakarrot said. He took a step toward Vegeta, and though Kakarrot's stance was relaxed, Vegeta found that his muscles were instinctively tensing up and preparing for battle. He relaxed, making sure Kakarrot saw none of this. "Very substantial," Kakarrot added. "You are not human."

Vegeta smirked and raised his head a bit in arrogance. "That's correct. I am a Saiyan."

Kakarrot's eyes briefly flashed in interest. "What's your name?"

Vegeta didn't dare break Kakarrot's gaze as he stepped forward himself. There was something about this that excited him. A sort of battle despite the fact that no battle was occurring. "My name is Vegeta."

Kakarrot's eyes widened, and he gasped. Before Vegeta could do or say anything more, Kakarrot knelt down on one knee with the opposite hand across the bent one, his head low. "Forgive me, my prince," Kakarrot muttered. "I did not recognize you. I was only an infant at the time, but I still have vague recollections of the stories my parents told me of both your father's and your own ingenuity and skill in battle. Forgive me once again for my blatant disrespect."

Vegeta's shock at Frieza's ending his father and the destruction of his home planet was nothing compared to what he felt now. Quickly though, he recovered and felt a swell of pride greater than the shock he'd previously experienced. If this was how Kakarrot acted every time he was knocked unconscious, Vegeta would be sure to knock him out quite often from now on. Such deference and submission! Yes! _He!_ Prince Vegeta! Finally he was being given the proper respect due his bloodline and inherited royalty! He was being hailed as the prince that he was!

"You are forgiven," Vegeta said.

But Kakarrot remained in his knelt position. "Thank you, my prince. I am forever indebted to you."

"Goku, what's—"

Vegeta gave Krillin a look that silenced him instantly. No one dared speak now. Vegeta allowed himself a few more seconds of silence to revel in his elevated position and status. One Saiyan knew who he was. One Saiyan remembered both he and his father. King Vegeta, their ruler. And Vegeta himself, their prince. "Rise, Kakarrot."

Kakarrot stood, glancing briefly at Vegeta before lowering both his gaze and his head. "I have no accomplishments to merit such a regal visit. Thank you for gracing me with your presence."

"The pleasure is yours," Vegeta said. It was strange, almost. Vegeta was hardly used to such eloquent talk coming from Kakarrot's mouth. Yet it seemed as though this was the personality that Kakarrot would've developed had he grown up on Planet Vegeta. Vegeta was suddenly struck with memories of his home planet, and the image of his father swum to the forefront of his mind. He quickly shook this off.

"Forgive me again, my prince," Kakarrot said, glancing over at Krillin and Bulma and pulling a face of complete revulsion. "I have failed my mission."

Vegeta's eyes narrowed. "And what is your mission?"

"I have failed in preparing this planet for sale on the intergalactic market."

Realization crashed upon Vegeta like a punch from Majin Buu. How many times had he himself done exactly that? On orders of the cruel Frieza, how many times had he exterminated all life on a planet to prepare it for sale? And Kakarrot, yes, had been sent here to do just that. Vegeta could still remember Bulma mentioning it some years back. Kakarrot had been an infant at the time, but after arriving on Earth, he'd received a blow to the head that'd wiped his memory. Now a second blow to the head had regressed him to that former state, with nothing more than memories of Planet Vegeta and his Saiyan heritage to ground him.

No one else seemed to understand the implications of what Kakarrot had said just yet. Except the green one, but Vegeta knew that Kakarrot would pay attention to no one except him. A dual Saiyan and royal bloodline gave Vegeta the present advantage. But he had to think fast; this was dangerous territory.

"And now that I've come to my senses," Kakarrot said, "I will carry out my mission."

"That won't be necessary. Your mission has been aborted," Vegeta said.

Kakarrot blinked in confusion. "Why?"

"A better planet has been selected," Vegeta said. "This planet is no longer desired by the intergalactic market."

Kakarrot's eyes narrowed. "Really. The humans are weak and the vegetation seems to be flourishing. My prince," he added quickly, but Vegeta was no fool. He could see the distrust creeping into Kakarrot's voice and expression.

"Your mission is aborted, Kakarrot," Vegeta repeated.

Kakarrot looked straight at Vegeta for a few seconds. "How long have you been on this planet, Prince Vegeta?"

Vegeta thought his words carefully. "Not nearly as long as you have." This seemed to visually unbalance Kakarrot, and Vegeta knew he'd regained the upper hand.

"That can't be," Kakarrot muttered. "No, you're lying. My space pod must've gotten off course somehow, and I only recently landed here—yes—and then I woke up here with all these, these, humans." Kakarrot said the word with such disgust and loathing, and Vegeta distinctly remembered the revulsion he'd previously felt when he'd said the same word. Kakarrot looked again at Vegeta, this time with a calculated gaze. "You failed to answer my question. How long have you been on this planet?"

Vegeta had to admit, the blow to Kakarrot's head had given him a fair amount of wit. Much more than what the idiot usually possessed. "Not long," Vegeta said.

Kakarrot nodded slowly, then looked first at Bulma, then Trunks, then back at Vegeta. Vegeta could almost see the connections being made in Kakarrot's head. "Are you a defector?"

"Why would I, prince of a superior race, care for a planet of worthless, weak humans?" Vegeta knew that he'd bought himself more time, for he could see that Kakarrot had backed down under his commanding tone. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see that Bulma was opening her mouth to say something, but she quickly closed it. Smart female.

"Then why would it matter if I destroyed this race?" Kakarrot asked, extending a hand out toward Chi-Chi.

Vegeta's entire body was alert to the gathering of energy in Kakarrot's palm. "It would be a waste of valuable time and energy that would be better serviced elsewhere."


	4. Finish the Battle

The energy diffused. "But a Saiyan lives to fight and destroy."

Kakarrot spoke the truth, but Vegeta quickly combatted it. "There is no use in fighting something that does not pose a challenge," Vegeta said. "Forget this worthless race."

Kakarrot relaxed, and Vegeta thought that danger had been averted. "My space pod," Kakarrot suddenly said. "The one I arrived in. If I received a new mission or had my old one aborted, then it would've been recorded in the pod's log."

Vegeta saw Kakarrot make a move to leave the Capsule Corp, but Vegeta didn't allow him to get that far. Space pods held no records of such things; Vegeta knew such transport systems inside and out. Did Kakarrot think Vegeta so foolish as to not know his true destination? Fluidly Vegeta stepped in front of Kakarrot and placed a warning hand on his chest, remembering the way his father had performed the exact same gesture when dealing with difficult subjects. "Are you distrustful of my words? Or are you disobeying an order from your _prince_?"

Kakarrot paused, looking uncertain under Vegeta's forceful words and body language. But then his eyes hardened, and Vegeta knew that their talk might turn to blows. "You seem soft for a Saiyan," Kakarrot said, spite in his tone. "Our race will take any chance to eliminate a weaker species. How can you even stand being on the same planet as them?"

"Our current situation doesn't involve them," Vegeta said smoothly.

"Then why don't you join me in eradicating just a few?" Kakarrot asked. "Surely that wouldn't unbalance the resources of the planet by much. Besides, I'm sure you haven't felt the thrill of destruction for quite some time now."

Something inside Vegeta blazed at these words, but he pushed it down. Several years ago, in a former life, Vegeta would've taken Kakarrot's offer in a heartbeat. Now, however, things were different. Very different. "I will decline, as I have other business to attend to. These humans, these scum . . . they are unimportant; they don't matter."

Kakarrot had been carefully observing Vegeta's face during this entire dialogue, and his eyes now strangely glowed. "Well, then, my _prince_ , if they don't matter . . . after all, you and I are the only ones who know of the otherworldly thrill it brings."

Too late did Vegeta realize that he'd let slip the Saiyan warrior inside him, which was something that Kakarrot had been waiting for. He hadn't kept himself calm. Now there was no going back.

He had only two choices, and he chose the latter even before the situation occurred.

In an instant, Kakarrot's hand extended again and he fired an energy shot straight toward Bulma and Trunks. She couldn't evade the shot quickly enough, Trunks was too shocked to do more than stand there, and no one else was close enough to the energy blast to deflect it. Vegeta darted forward. He met the blast and deflected it back toward Kakarrot, and the energy flew past Kakarrot's head and hit the wall behind him, shattering several windows. Even in the explosion, Vegeta could clearly see Kakarrot's eyes burning.

"So, my suspicious were correct. Traitor," Kakarrot hissed. "I never would've thought that one of my own kind, the _prince_ of my own kind, would dare to care for and affiliate himself with such a worthless species. You are no prince."

Never in his life, certainly not in his former life on Planet Vegeta, did Vegeta ever think that he would be protecting mankind. But that was exactly what he was doing. Seeing Kakarrot powering up, Vegeta dodged out of the building so as not to endanger anyone inside. Kakarrot followed him, and the first punch took Vegeta by surprise. Not because it was one that he couldn't dodge, but because it was surprisingly lacking in strength. How was it that Kakarrot wasn't already, in his obvious fury, obtaining at least the level of Super Saiyan? Or was Kakarrot unable to access his own power because of his memory loss?

Vegeta instinctively knew that it was in his best interests to end the battle now. But he enjoyed this game. He enjoyed, for just an instant, being quite literally stronger than Kakarrot. Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin flew out of the building in order to assist in the battle, but Vegeta fought them back. Kakarrot wasn't giving them any notice since a Saiyan's only worthy opponent was a Saiyan, and Vegeta was not one to ever take, ask for, or accept help. Help signified him as weak. He, Prince Vegeta, was not weak. So he kept the others away and didn't let on that his current battle could've been won a thousand times over already. Though they probably knew that, and inwardly hated him for it. He didn't care.

As their fight continued, Vegeta strangely found his concentration waning. His usual focus during a battle was, for some reason, absent. Why was he unable to concentrate on the battle? Why were his thoughts continually pulled to a previous time and place? Was it Kakarrot's unusual Saiyan nature that brought Vegeta's mind back to a former life on Planet Vegeta? Did it have to do with Kakarrot's weak blows that reminded him so much of fighting Saibamen when he was a child? Or was it the reminder of his being a prince that made Vegeta think of his father?

A punch hit Vegeta, and he fell to the ground in surprise, not even having realized that Kakarrot had been getting stronger and stronger with every moment they fought. It wouldn't be long before their power levels were matched. The thought excited him, and it caused him to speed up his hits and blows, seeing Kakarrot match each one. After a short while, Vegeta saw Kakarrot's hair changing and becoming streaked with a familiar golden color. Kakarrot paused, almost in awe of what was apparently happening.

With a harsh cry, Kakarrot's hair changed to golden. Upon realization of what had occurred, he froze and looked over his newly-discovered power, clenching his fists several times. "Super Saiyan?" Kakarrot muttered. To make certain, he reached up, pulled a lock of hair down so he could see it properly, and released it with a slow exhale. Then he looked at Vegeta. "Feel the wrath of our Saiyan race, you traitor. Feel the power of the Super Saiyan."

Yes, the Super Saiyan. The only thing that could take Frieza down. If only he'd been able to—Vegeta shook off this thought and focused again on the battle, smirking once. Why couldn't he focus? "Do you think you're the only one?" he fluidly shot back. Then Vegeta, too, had transformed, and he reveled in the shock on Kakarrot's face. Seeing that their fight would become more violent from here on in, Vegeta took flight to find a less populated area to continue their battle. Kakarrot followed close behind him, and Piccolo, Krillin, Goten, and Trunks came after. It was the place where they'd had their first battle. And maybe it would be the site of their last. But Vegeta knew that Kakarrot wouldn't remember this, so he said nothing of it. All Kakarrot knew was what Vegeta remembered. Planet Vegeta.

Planet Vegeta and all that it entailed. His father, his race, Frieza's destruction of the planet. But he hadn't been there. Had his father perished alone? Or had he, along with the entire Saiyan race, died in the midst of an uprising that Vegeta had been too selfish to be a part of?

Kakarrot rushed him without warning, and Vegeta deflected the blow, flying into the air and noticing a Capsule Corp plane nearing. Of course Bulma had to show up. Maybe Chi-Chi as well. Didn't they know that, by showing up, they were both inadvertently preventing him from fighting his hardest? Why—

The blow knocked Vegeta from the sky, but he turned midair and landed on his feet. Everyone was now present, and Vegeta looked over at them to find Piccolo shouting at him.

"Vegeta!" Piccolo said. "Finish it! Finish it now!"


	5. Blows of Battle

Finish what? Finish the battle? No, he'd rather give himself a challenge. Sure, it was going to get harder. But that was what made it thrilling. Besides, with Piccolo, Goten, Trunks, and Krillin standing in front of Chi-Chi and Bulma, they would be safe from any rogue blasts or energy bursts heading their way. There was no real danger.

The fight continued. Indentations were made upon air, rock, and earth as both blows and cries struck the air.

"How could you betray your own race?" Kakarrot spat. "Your own people! Your own planet!"

Vegeta merely spat out a bit of blood and continued fighting. What people? What planet? They'd been destroyed some time ago. In fact, the destruction of Planet Vegeta had been the reason he'd come to Earth in the first place. Upon hearing about the Dragon Balls, both Vegeta and Nappa had gone to Earth to find the Dragon Balls and wish for eternal life. Vegeta would've then gone to face Frieza and make him pay for the horrors he'd put his people through. After that, Vegeta would've returned to Earth and used another wish to bring back his destroyed planet. To bring back King Vegeta . . .

His father . . .

But things hadn't gone anything like that. And now, many years later, Vegeta was actually protecting Earth and its people from Kakarrot. How strange to come across such a turn of events.

As Kakarrot's hair changed to an even deeper golden and electricity began crackling around his body, Vegeta likewise increased his strength. He glanced toward the others and saw that they were now moving away from the battle since there previous help would now simply be a nuisance.

Vegeta found that he was battling close to his limits; Kakarrot's power was increasing by the moment. Soon they would be equals. But Vegeta would become stronger. He knew what Kakarrot was able to become, and Vegeta was certain of the fact that he was now strong enough to obtain such a form as well. Each punch matched his own in strength, and Kakarrot instinctively knew that Vegeta was likewise reaching his maximum. So each fought harder, and when Vegeta was thrown backward from a powerful punch, he arose to find Kakarrot's hair already lengthening.

"It seems that a mere face in the crowd has surpassed a prince," Kakarrot said.

Vegeta clenched his fists and, with a warrior's cry, rushed forward. "I am the prince of all Saiyans!" he yelled, trying and failing to hit Kakarrot. Vegeta didn't want to admit it, but he was getting pummeled. His hope of being able to both match and exceed Kakarrot's current strength was a lie. Each attack was deflected and turned against him. Every sneak attack was discovered. Vegeta hit the ground again and again, but his pride kept him getting back up long after his body screamed from the overload.

He was a prince. He was Prince Vegeta and heir to the throne that his father had obtained and secured. He would not give up—

Another hit threw him down, and this time it took Vegeta several seconds to stagger to his feet. Vegeta, no longer possessing golden hair, looked and saw the accursed glowing Kakarrot rushing toward him. Vegeta threw a punch but suddenly Kakarrot was behind him and holding him by the neck.

"Give up," Kakarrot said. "Even you know when you're outmatched."

Vegeta said nothing and merely struggled in the grip. No! He was not outmatched! He _wasn't!_

"The prince of all Saiyans," Kakarrot mocked, floating into the air while still holding Vegeta's neck. "The time has come for a new rule."

No, he refused to give up. This time, he wouldn't lose. This time, he _would_ defeat Frieza!

But Vegeta felt Kakarrot's grip tighten, and it sapped him of any remaining strength he had. Vegeta's hazy vision noticed strange things as he took what he knew as his last look around. Why was the sky suddenly dark? Why was lightning flashing in the distance, and what was the giant, serpentine creature that floated in the sky several miles off? Vegeta saw the serpent moving into the sky, disappearing, and he thought he recognized the creature. But Death was knocking on his door, and this fact muted any logical thought processing that Vegeta usually possessed.

"Game over."

Vegeta closed his eyes. Maybe he would come across his father in the afterlife. Maybe he could try to explain why he hadn't been there when Frieza had—

Vegeta felt his neck move at an odd angle and he heard a deafening crack. The feeling was strange. For some reason, as Vegeta fell and hit the earth, he felt no pain whatsoever. In fact, when Kakarrot landed beside him, Vegeta carefully tested his limbs and found that they still not only moved, but worked as though he'd received no injury from his recent crippling blow. Why was there no pain?

Suddenly the pieces clicked, and Vegeta knew all. The serpent, the dragon. It was Shenron. A wish had been made on his behalf. That wish was granted, and now he . . . he was—

"Pathetic," Kakarrot hissed. "But I must say that this battle has been fun. Though it won't even compare to the thrill that will come of destroying this race, especially that female and young one you seem to care so much for."

Vegeta, already able to envision their bodies falling, felt anger surge through him. He heard Kakarrot's cruel laugh above him, and felt Kakarrot turn toward where Vegeta knew everyone else was. Instantly, Vegeta's golden hair returned; then he was up and grabbing a startled Kakarrot by the scruff of his uniform.

"It takes much more to destroy me," Vegeta said. A sphere of purple energy formed in his palm, and he shot Kakarrot backwards.

Kakarrot rose up in a rage, but, instead of attacking Vegeta again, he gave Vegeta a knowing look before flying off in the direction where Shenron had previously been. Vegeta knew his intention, and he quickly caught up to him and blocked his path, beating him back to their battlefield.

"I don't know how you survived, but you care far too much for these humans," Kakarrot spat, hitting Vegeta several times.

With each blow, Vegeta felt no pain, only pressure on his body. It was exhilarating to know that he'd finally had his wish granted. No, it wasn't immortality, since Vegeta knew that with each passing second he was aging. Besides, Saiyans aged at a much slower rate than normal humans, anyway. No. What he'd been given was invincibility and all it entailed. From no pain or injuries with each blow to a seemingly-endless supply of energy, Vegeta possessed it all. He was truly the greatest. And Vegeta also knew that, eventually, Kakarrot's power would wane, while his would hold strong. Victory was his. Kakarrot seemed to know this as well.

"If a prince of Saiyans turns a compassionate eye on a weak race, does that make him weak? Does that make him pathetic scum as well?" Kakarrot asked.

Vegeta was aware that the blows of battle now came from a different source despite their continuous physical fight. He only smirked and said nothing.


	6. Past and Present

"I wonder what our race would say if they saw their own prince preventing the destruction of a worthless planet and a worthless race."

Vegeta threw a punch that was a direct hit. Kakarrot was weakening, and his attempts were not only failing, but pathetic to say the least.

"I wonder if your father would disown you."

Vegeta froze as Kakarrot's blow made contact. A punch hit his face, and he fell from the sky and hit the ground, already seething with rage. How _dare Kakarrot_ —Vegeta took off with such force that a crater was left in his wake, and he met Kakarrot in the air. "My father was a great man," Vegeta growled. "He deserves your respect."

Kakarrot paused, then looked closer at Vegeta. "Was? So your father is gone?" Then he threw back his head and laughed harshly. "If he was anything like you, that's no surprise. A fool who let his compassionate emotions lead him—"

" _Shut up_!"Vegeta hit Kakarrot with such force that he thought he heard Kakarrot's jaw crack. His father was a leader! King Vegeta had led the Saiyans to victory in the great Tuffle War! He had not passed on due to an overflow of sentimentality!

"But like father like son, I suppose," Kakarrot said, wiping the blood off his jaw and retaliating with a hit that would've given Vegeta a concussion had he not been invincible. "Such a loving nature. So pathetic."

Vegeta's insides seared as though doused in lava. Kakarrot had no right to speak ill of his father, someone who had not only been Kakarrot's superior but also his king and ruler! He was on his feet in an instant and fighting with savage intentions, all logic and calculated planning forgotten. Kakarrot saw this and beat Vegeta back with a glow in his eyes.

But then, there was hope. Kakarrot's exhaustion physically manifested itself, and suddenly his long golden hair shortened. Now the playing field was more even. Vegeta continued his assault, beating Kakarrot back. Vegeta knew that he was going to win. He was not only going to prove that he was the strongest fighter alive but also make Kakarrot pay for falsifying his father's memory.

His father was a king. His father was a memory to be honored, not desecrated. King Vegeta was—

Kakarrot's next blow made contact, and as Vegeta felt the hit on his face, he gasped. Suddenly, instantaneously, pain like nothing he'd felt before coursed through his body like a fire. Unconsciousness threatened to consume him, and his golden hair vanished to be replaced by black. He fell heavily to the ground, and when he hit the earth, a coughing fit wracked him until he wiped his mouth and saw red. Still fighting to stay conscious, Vegeta couldn't understand. What was wrong? What had happened? Why was he experiencing such agonizing pain?

 _No!_

Those fools! Why hadn't they given him the power of invincibility for a week or at least a day? But to only give him an hour to finish the battle _wasn't enough time!_

Kakarrot landed and kicked Vegeta harshly.

"Looks like the battle is over," Kakarrot said. "But I'll make sure you suffer. A prince who abandons his race deserves as much. You'll be the last one I destroy. Maybe I'll even let you watch as I end the female and young one."

Vegeta blinked hard as he attempted to summon any reserves of strength within him, but the pain he felt completely obliterated his reserves of energy. But he had to stop Kakarrot. With everything left within him, he had to win. Vegeta inhaled a ragged breath, then reached out to try to grab Kakarrot's ankle. "Don't. . . " he groaned. Another kick sent him flying.

"I wonder, though. I wonder if your father looked like this before he, too, succumbed to his injuries. Did he beg like a dog as well?" Then Kakarrot took off, and Vegeta could only watch as he soared away toward the others. Toward his first victims.

None of them could defeat him. Vegeta knew that if he didn't get up and face Kakarrot, the world was done for. Kakarrot was still on the edge of his third form, and that was something that no one could match. If Goten and Trunks worked together, it was possible that they could hold off Kakarrot for a time, but they both lacked vital battle experience which gave Kakarrot the edge. A fusion between the two half-Saiyans might defeat him, but they were too arrogant in such a form. Besides that, performing the fusion technique would take too much time, and Vegeta knew that Kakarrot wouldn't mess around. Not anymore. Piccolo wasn't strong enough. Neither were Krillin or Gohan. Tien and Yamcha didn't come close.

He was the only one. The only one. Why couldn't he get up? Why couldn't he beat Kakarrot? Why was this happening again? What was he lacking? What did he lack that made him forever unable to save those close to him?

He had to get up. He had to save his father.

The memories were now so strong that they nearly suffocated Vegeta as he lay on the ground. King Vegeta, ruler of the entire Saiyan race. King Vegeta, winner of a ten-year-long war. King Vegeta, his father.

His _father_ . . .

 _Vegeta couldn't help but marvel at the commanding aura his father gave off as he addressed the crowd_. _The noise was deafening, but Vegeta could clearly make out what every Saiyan alike, young and old, was chanting_. _They were shouting his father's name_. _They were cheering for him_. _To watch King Vegeta finish his speech and bid a farewell to the crowd was mesmerizing to say the least_. _Vegeta, who had been watching his father from the shadows the entire time, quickly followed his father and kept quiet_. _He wasn't allowed out past curfew, but his desire to watch such an event as King Vegeta's speech had driven him into the crowd like a moth to flame_. _Now just to get back to bed before his father checked his room to make sure he was sleeping_. . .

" _Hello, son," King Vegeta said without turning around_.

 _Darn it! How did his father hear him? Vegeta froze then put his head down, feeling both embarrassed and nervous_. _Was he going to be punished? "H-hello, Dad_. _"_

 _King Vegeta turned to face him_. _"Why are you out so late?"_

 _Vegeta was glad to see that his father didn't yet look angry_. _He dug the toe of his weighted boot in the ground_. _"I wanted to hear your speech," he muttered_.

" _And what did you think of it?"_

 _Vegeta glanced up at his father briefly_. _"Am I in trouble?" he asked smally_.

" _Hm_. _Well, it's only a half hour after your curfew_. _I don't see why that rule can't be broken once in a full moon_. _"_

 _Vegeta nearly bounced up and down as he grinned up at his father, nodding furiously_. _"Yeah!"_

" _So? What did you think of my speech?"_

" _I thought it was great," Vegeta gushed_. _"All the Saiyans were shouting your name_. _"_

" _Yes_. _If I'm not careful, it'll go to my head_. _"_

 _Vegeta didn't really understand the comment, but he fell silent nonetheless_. _At least he wasn't in trouble_. _That was good_. _A question suddenly came to him_. _"Dad, why are you such a good leader?"_

 _King Vegeta paused_. _"Well, before I answer, what do you think is the reason?"_

" _Because you're my dad," Vegeta said_. _"And you're really strong_. _"_

 _At this, King Vegeta laughed_. _"No, son, it has nothing to do with strength_. _"_

 _Vegeta's mouth fell open_. _"Really?"_

" _No_. _It's not just strength_. _And it's not courage," King Vegeta said, and he now had a far-off look in his eyes_. _"I was the one to lead our race into battle, yes, but others were much fitter for the position than I was_. _"_

" _Then why?" Vegeta asked_.

 _King Vegeta smiled then_. _"I made sure that no one perished throughout the entire war_. _I_ protected _them, Vegeta_. _I cared about each Saiyan and warrior so much that I made sure that no one was lost_. _That's why I'm their leader today_. _"_

 _Vegeta saw his father kneel down and place a hand on each of Vegeta's shoulders_.

" _And I want you to remember that when you take my place_. _"_

 _Vegeta blinked_. _Protection? To protect? Was that really why his father was king? It wasn't because of his strength and prowess in battle? Not because of his ingenuity and wit? "Really?"_

" _Yes, son," King Vegeta said, and Vegeta had never heard his father speak so vehemently before_. _"Never forget that_. _"_

 _Vegeta blinked, then began nodding_. _He would remember, and he would burn the word into his brain_. _Protection_.

" _Now, come on, son," King Vegeta said, getting up and quickening his step_. _"Let's get back before your mother finds out that you're awake and destroys us both_. _"_

 _Vegeta grinned_. _"Okay, Dad_. _"_

 _His father sighed_. _"She keeps saying that you need to sleep_. _I believe that five years old is certainly mature enough to extend your curfew by at least an hour_. _But don't tell her I said that_. _"_

 _Vegeta laughed and followed his father, a miniature version of King Vegeta's own cape billowing behind him as he ran_.


	7. A Prince's Crown

Protect . . .

No, not again. Vegeta wouldn't stand by and let his home be destroyed. He hadn't been there when his father had perished. He selfishly hadn't been there, but now things were different. He wouldn't let earth follow the same route. He would do as his father had. He would lose no more kin.

Now was the time to pay his debts.

Vegeta opened his eyes, looking up at the sky with a new perspective. He was a prince. And he had a duty, not only to his father legacy, but to everything that his father stood for. As Vegeta struggled to his feet, he could feel new power surging through him. The exhaustion was gone, and it was replaced with something much deeper than his desire to better and strive. Along with his goal to be the strongest fighter in existence, something else now gave him purpose.

Vegeta inhaled and was aware that his features were changing. He could feel his muscles strengthening and his vision intensifying. His hair was lengthening down to his knees. Then the transformation was complete. He had ascended. He was a prince, and he now possessed a crown of gold.

It was time.

Barely had Vegeta pushed off from the earth than he was in front of Kakarrot, deflecting a lethal blast toward those below, those who had given him temporary invincibility. They would not be hurt. No, he would not allow it. Not again. Not anymore.

Vegeta looked and saw Kakarrot's expression of surprise and horror, but he was strangely calm and focused. As he extended a hand and placed it upon Kakarrot's chest, a surge of power flowed through him. Nothing, not even temporary invincibility, compared to this. This was beyond.

"A prince protects his world."

Energy flowed from his hand, and the shot was released with such power that it knocked Kakarrot back to their previous battlefield. Vegeta was there in an instant and he landed lightly, watching as Kakarrot struggled to his feet.

"How could. . .you should be gone!" Kakarrot spat. "Your injuries were lethal!"

Vegeta looked at his body, feeling notes of pain. But any pain was obscured by the power that now consumed him. "Give up."

Kakarrot's eyes blazed. "Never."

Vegeta took a fighting stance but hesitated in attacking. It wasn't that he didn't think that he could win; that was obvious. The question was, how? Annihilating Kakarrot was something that Vegeta had always dreamed of doing, but now, faced with the option, he paused. This wasn't Kakarrot. Not the one he was used to, anyway. Not the one with the infuriating, happy-go-lucky demeanor and seemingly-endless supply of both energy and humor. And Vegeta didn't think that anyone would take kindly to his ending Kakarrot, notwithstanding the fact that he would've ended them all in a heartbeat.

This was someone different. A Saiyan warrior from Planet Vegeta. A relic from a past life in Vegeta's memory.

Vegeta knew what he had to do. He had to bring Kakarrot back. And he knew just how to do it. Leaping forward, Vegeta swiped a false punch toward Kakarrot's stomach then brought another fist and connected with his head. As he watched Kakarrot crash into the ground, he wondered if he'd put too much force into the blow. He didn't want to lethally injure Kakarrot while trying to return him to normal.

Kakarrot was up with a roar, but Vegeta easily dodged his next attack; each time Kakarrot rose, Vegeta was there to beat him down. Several times, Kakarrot attempted to flee the battlefield and make his way to a populated area so Vegeta wouldn't be able to fight to his full ability. But Vegeta pushed Kakarrot back again and again, preventing his advance and not allowing him to even consider injuring a single human or Z fighter. This time, he would win. He wouldn't let no more warriors fall. Not as long as he existed.

Suddenly, Vegeta was aware that something was happening. He felt his power draining out of him as though a dam had just broken and drained out his reserves. He had been so completely consumed by his newfound power and strength that he hadn't realized how much the form had been sapping his remaining energy. In a moment, his golden hair disappeared. Exhaustion and pain hit him, and he fell without having been struck. His body hit the ground with a crash, and he looked up to see Kakarrot descending. With a snarl of triumph, Kakarrot landed nearby, electricity still crackling around his body. Vegeta knew that his energy was spent. Though the battle was over, Vegeta refused to give up. He would win no matter what.

He had to.

"It looks as though the great prince is now the one who's bowing," Kakarrot sneered, staggering a bit before straightening up, walking over to where Vegeta had fallen on his stomach, and looking down at him. "Where did your strength go? Where did your royal air go?"

Vegeta exhaled sharply as Kakarrot kicked him in the side but made sure to stay silent. Sooner or later, Kakarrot would let down his guard. Vegeta just had to wait for the right moment.

"It looks as though Planet Vegeta will have a new ruler," Kakarrot said. "First your father and now you. Fitting, isn't it?"

Vegeta saw red, but he forced himself to stay down no matter how much his mind screamed for him to get back up and fight. He clenched a rock in his fist and said nothing.

"I will be a much better ruler than you would've been," Kakarrot continued. "There is no room in our race for a compassionate Saiyan."

Vegeta saw the opening even as Kakarrot continued talking. Taking aim, he threw the rock like a bullet at Kakarrot's head. But at the last moment, Kakarrot saw the attack and leaned his head to the side, dodging the stone. Then he laughed. "Even from this distance, you can't touch me. It's pathetic, really. How much stronger I am than you. Now, Vegeta, hail me as your prince."

Vegeta gritted his teeth. "Never. You have no royal blood in you, and my father and I were better leaders than you'll ever be."

Kakarrot's eyes burned and he kicked Vegeta again. "Silence!" he snarled. "The victory is mine! Admit your defeat!"

Vegeta smirked. "A prince never lowers himself to a low-class warrior. You'll never be royalty. Even if you defeat me, you'll never win."

"Take it back," Kakarrot said, his voice now dangerous as he lifted Vegeta off the ground by the scruff of his uniform. "I will annihilate the world which you call home. I will destroy everything which you say you hold dear and then come back to end you."

"Well, then, Kakarrot, I only have one thing to say to you," Vegeta said.

Kakarrot's eyes narrowed. "What's that?"

Here Vegeta smiled. "Don't . . . drop your guard."


	8. True Power

Kakarrot's eyes widened. Vegeta looked upward at this instant, and Kakarrot followed suit. The rock that Vegeta had thrown came down and hit Kakarrot on the head, causing his golden hair to return to black and his body to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Vegeta inhaled, reveling in his victory. He had done it. He had defeated Kakarrot. Blinking once, exhaustion consumed him and Vegeta fell to his knees, panting hard. He remained in that position for several minutes until he heard the other Z fighters approaching the battlefield.

Krillin was the first to arrive, and when he saw Vegeta kneeling on the ground, he carefully walked over. "Is it over?" he asked. "Did you, I mean . . . you know . . . "

"Are you a fighter or aren't you?" Vegeta growled, still exhausted.

Krillin closed his eyes, then opened them and smiled. "Oh, good. Man, I was really worried there."

Vegeta glanced over at Krillin and saw a brown satchel at his waist. In an instant he'd snatched the bag away and took out the only Senzu bean.

"Hey, that was for Goku!" Krillin said.

Vegeta gave Krillin a look that made him take a step backward. He consumed the Senzu bean and exhaled once, feeling his strength already returning.

"I guess you need it more," Krillin said, taking back the bag with a frown. "Good job, by the way. You did it."

Krillin had no idea how much Vegeta had just accomplished. His victory hadn't just been against Kakarrot or ascending for the first time. It was so much more than that. But none of them would understand. Since they didn't know of the previous life he'd lived, none of them would know that he'd just—

"Dad!" Trunks yelled, flying straight toward him and slamming into him like a bullet as he hugged him. "Dad, you did it! That was so cool! You with your long golden hair and the electricity and, and everything! And it was _so cool_!"

Vegeta embraced Trunks with one arm then pushed him away with the other. Almost immediately Goten and Trunks began fighting over who they thought looked better in his ascended form.

"My dad's long hair looked cooler," Trunks said.

"Well, my dad had electricity around his body," Goten said.

"So did mine!"

Vegeta looked up and noticed that Bulma was walking toward him. She stopped in front of him, and Vegeta was surprised to see that her usual irritated expression was gone.

"You did it," Bulma beamed.

It was surprising how she seemed to be the only one who understood the monumental feat he'd just accomplished. He blushed minutely and looked away.

"Hey, my dad's waking up!" Goten yelled.

Everyone froze for a moment, wanting to make sure that things were all right before approaching Goku. Goku opened his eyes and sat up.

"Ow! Man, did that fall do that much damage to my head? It feels like I just got slammed into the ground a hundred times!" Goku said, rubbing his head. Then Goku noticed everyone looking at him. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

"Dad! You're all right!" Goten was the first to run up to embrace him, followed by Krillin.

"Of course I'm all right!" Goku laughed. "Why wouldn't I be?" Then Goku glanced over at Vegeta, who still remained kneeling on the ground. "Man, Vegeta, you look terrible! What. . ." Goku paused for a second, then blinked. "Oh, no!" he yelled, obvious despair in his voice. "Was there a battle and I missed it?!"

Vegeta couldn't help a snort of disdain. Had Kakarrot known what'd just occurred, he probably would've gone back in time just so he could participate.

"It wasn't just a battle, Goku," Krillin said. "After you hit your head, you changed and wanted to destroy everyone on Earth."

"Really?" Goku blinked in surprise. "Me?"

"Yeah, and my dad stopped you," Trunks said, obvious pride in his voice.

"Whoa, Vegeta, way to go!" Goku said. "You finally—"

"Oh, shut up," Vegeta said.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Goku asked, struggling to his feet under the weight of both Krillin and Goten. "Do we need to use the Dragon Balls?"

"No one was injured," Vegeta said, getting to his feet also.

"And Dad, you went all long-haired on him!" Goten said, now tugging at Goku's pant leg.

"Did I now? How did Vegeta beat me then?" Goku asked, tousling Goten's hair.

"My dad did it, too. And his form was cooler than your dad's," Trunks said.

"Was not!" Goten said.

"Was, too!" Trunks said.

Goku gasped. "Vegeta, you ascended?"

Vegeta smirked and folded his arms. He nodded.

"Well, maybe when we battle, I'll be able to see it," Goku said, obvious anticipation in his voice.

"See what? My speed will easily outmatch yours," Vegeta countered. "You won't even be able to touch me."

"We'll see," Goku said.

The two last Saiyans of their race stared at each other for several seconds before Krillin broke the silence.

"Sorry, Goku, but I don't have a Senzu bean for you," Krillin said. "Vegeta took it."

"That's all right," Goku said. "Man, Vegeta really beat me? I've got to step up my game."

"Just don't fall out of any more trees," Krillin said.

"I don't plan on it," Goku said, rubbing his head again.

"Yes, Goku," Chi-Chi said, and Goku cringed a bit. "Krillin is right. I would appreciate it if, from now on, you don't make it a point of falling out of trees just for the sake of getting an apple."

"Right!" Goku said. "The apple! I've got to go get it!"

Just before Goku used Instant Transmission to disappear, Vegeta moved behind him and punched him with as much strength as he had remaining. Goku staggered and clutched the back of his head. "Ow! What was that for?!" But when Goku looked around and saw practically everyone sending him a glare of death, he paused. "All right, all right. But, man, am I hungry!"

"Dinner was ready an hour ago," Chi-Chi said. "We can go home and you can eat. It'll be cold, but I don't think you'll mind."

"Great!" Goku said. "Let's go now!"

Everyone took off, glad to be going back toward a civilization which, just an hour ago, was threatened with extinction.

"Hey, Piccolo, I remember that you seemed a bit worried after Goku got knocked out. How'd you know that Goku would wake up all villain-style?" Krillin asked.

"Kami," Piccolo said. "He remembered how Goku acted as an infant before his first blow to the head, and he had a suspicion that Goku's mind would revert to that mental state if he was ever knocked out again."

"Good thing we've got you around, or else none of us would've realized what had been going on until it was too late," Krillin said.

"And good thing we've got Vegeta here to fight when I'm unable to," Goku said.

Vegeta ignored the conversation as he flew, busying himself with his thoughts. Things had, in a way, turned out exactly the opposite of how he'd always envisioned them to be. The strength he'd needed, in the end, hadn't come about through striving toward a goal. As far back as Vegeta could remember, he'd always thought that his own will and determination would've given him the power necessary to face down and defeat any foe. He imagined that, through the burning desire to beat Kakarrot, through the desire to destroy Frieza, the strength he needed would've been born from that desire. That power came from pride and pride alone.

But he had been wrong.

Power, true power, came from none of those things. Yes, they sharpened his wit. Yes they made him a better fighter. Yes, they gave him purpose and drive. But it hadn't been pride that had taken Kakarrot down. Hadn't been pride that had saved the world and the entire human race. It'd been something much more than that.

In the end, he'd done it. He'd saved the world, become the strongest fighter in the universe, and beaten Kakarrot simultaneously. He was and forever would be Prince Vegeta. Now he'd taken the role.

And he finally knew what his father had meant.

 **Z** The End **Z**


End file.
